


“I'm still mad at you.”

by Another_Starlight



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tickling, ticklish misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Misaki is tired. Why can't Usagi just behave like a normal adult and eat his green peppers?! They're healthy!or Misaki is tired of aguring with his "putative" mature lover and Usagi tries to make up for his behavior





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Junjo Romantica fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.  
> Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling and is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr

“Misaki.”

“No.”

“Misaki, please.”

“I said no! I'm still mad at you.”

Misaki Takahashi, 21 year old employ at the Marukawa Publishing Company, cohabit and lover of the popular author Usami Akihiko, sat currently on top of the large pink couch which stood in the living room of their huge apartment, arms crossed over his chest with a pout on his face. The owner of the luxurious apartment also sat on the couch, but not next to his lover like he wanted to but next to his giant teddy-bear Suzuki-San which Misaki had pushed between them and who now had the function of a wall instead of a plush animal.

“If you just would eat what I have cooked for you than we wouldn't have this discussion now, Usagi-san.” said Misaki who sounded like a parent who scolded his kid.

“But there were green peppers in it”, retorted the author and threw his arms into the air as a clarification for his frustration. It wasn't fair that Misaki got angry at him for not eating all of his meal when he put green peppers in it. Usagis expression eclipsed as he realized that these stupid vegetables were at fault that his lover was angry at him, which didn't really helped to reduce the authors dislike for them.

Usagi got pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that the smaller man had stood up and grabbed a pen which had laid on the couch table in front of him and then walked over to the kitchen. He then started to write something down onto a small paper.

“What are you doing?” asked Usagi who also got up from the couch and went over to the counter where his lover stood.

“I write a grocery list so I can go shopping.” answered Misaki shortly and Usagi winced inwardly at the cold answer. It seemed that Misaki was really angry at him and Usagi knew that he had to do something to clear the mood between them.

Misaki yelped when he suddenly feels a well known weight leaning down on his shoulders and the feeling of long arms circling his waist and pressing him into a large chest.

“Misaki, please don't be angry anymore.” whispered Usagi in his lovers ear and hugged the smaller man from behind. He placed a small kiss under Misakis ear in order to calm the still angry teen down. Misaki blushed a bit at the kiss but then huffed, not willing to forgive the other this easily. He knew that he was being childish but sometimes Usagi-sans behavior just irked him too much, to let everything the older man did, just pass without any consequences.

Usagi started to drew little circles on the green eyed mans waist, still hoping that he would forgive him soon and hugged him even closer.  
Misakis body twitched at the feeling of fingers lightly tracing his skin and he had trouble hiding the tiny smile which started to form on his face. He tried to play it of by simply ignoring the taller man and continue with adding things on the list but he soon lost his cool when the fingers wandered in direction of his stomach and the tingling feeling grew stronger and stronger. He tried to grab the hands that were making it hard for him not to squirm in his lovers hold and push them away but Usagi-san just wouldn't let go of him.

“Misaki?” asked the taller man a bit confused when he suddenly feels the small hands of his lover trying to hold his own in place but soon smirked when he heard a tiny giggle escaping his lovers lips and put two and two together. He knew from experience that Misaki had a rather sensitive body but he hadn't thought that it also affected his lover in this kind of way.

“What's wrong Misaki?” asked Usagi with a teasing voice and slowly let his fingers dance over the teen's tummy. Misaki who couldn't hold it in anymore at this point and started giggling when the ticklish feeling from his midriff wandered up into his brain and he started to squirm in Usagis hold.

“U-usagi-san s-stohohp.” laughed Misaki when the teasing hands wandered up to his ribs and dug in between, tickling up and down, letting him squirm more than before and he soon had to lean into his lovers chest when his knees started to get weak from laughing so much.

Misaki could hear the deep chuckles from his lover over his own laughter when he started to sink to the ground, his legs giving in.

“Nohoho U-Usagihi-sahan, stohohop”, pleaded the giggling teen who was now laying on the kitchen floor, Usagi-san hovering over him and smirking down at the squealing and giggling mess that he affectionate called his lover.

“We could make a deal Misaki”, whispered Usagi as he bowed down to the teen's ear. “You will not cook anything with green peppers in it for let's say a week and I get a kiss from you, then I stop.”

“Aharehe you crahazy? Ahahas if I wohuhld say yehes to thahahat.” said Misaki trying to glare at the man over him but his smiling face and his cute laughter took all the venom of his glare.

Usagi grinned at the answer, not expecting any different from his lover and smirked down at him.

“Well if that is your answer than I see myself forced to do this.” With that he straddled the younger mans legs and pinned him to the ground. He then bends down and started to nimble at Misakis neck and his collarbone and Misaki swears that he didn't know till now that having someone liking and carefully biting your neck could tickle this much. When Usagi then started to pepper his face and neck with kisses and blew tiny raspberry's on the sensitive skin, while simultaneously kneading his sides Misaki gave up.

“AHAHA U-Usagi-saaan! Ahahah I gihehve! I give uhuhup. Pleheahase.” he screamed trough his laughter and tried to push the taller man away but it was to no use. Usagi smirked against his lovers skin when his plan succeeded. He stopped with the tickling and lifted his head to look at Misakis face and his smirk turned into a fond smile at what he saw.

Misakis hair was tussled from the trashing and squirming, his checks colored in a light red that either could be fault of the nearly endless count of kisses or from laughing so much -Usagi wasn't really sure which it was-, his breath was fast and let his chest raise up and his eyes seemed to sparkle from the tears that had started to form in them due his laughing. To Usagi the man under him looked absolutely gorgeous right now.

Misaki just laid there, exhausted and still panting when he feels how Usagi got up from him. He then looked up at the taller man who smiled down at him. Misaki blushed but then also got up from the ground and wanted to make his way out when he got pulled back, this time his front was pressed against Usagi-sans.

“Didn't you forget something?” asked Usagi-san and smirked when he tipped with his index finger on his lips, making cleat what he meant. Misaki blushed once again but then gathered up his courage, raised himself on his tiptoes and quickly pecked a small kiss on his lovers waiting lips.  
Usagi smiled and let go of the teen who quickly walked out of his reach and threw his coat over.

“I'm going shopping.” he said, still a faint blush on his face and stepped out of the door, stopping half in the progress to turn back at Usagi-san.

“I-I'm off” he said and then escaped out of the apartment, letting the author alone.

“He really is the cutest”, thought Usagi as he made his way over to his study. He just got an idea for a new novel...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
